The silicon carbide (SiC) class of thin films has unique physical, chemical, electrical, and mechanical properties and is used in a variety of applications, particularly integrated circuit applications. Examples of SiC class of thin films include oxygen and/or nitrogen doped SiC, such as silicon oxycarbide (SiOC), silicon carbon nitride (SiCN), and silicon oxycarbonitride (SiOCN). The composition of the SiC class of thin films may affect the desired physical, chemical, electrical, and mechanical properties of the thin films.